Mr. Groundhog
Mr. Groundhog is a reccurring character on Franklin. In the episode Franklin and the Grump when Franklin and Bear were playing baseball in the snow, Franklin hits the baseball too hard and it lands in Mr. Groundhog’s backyard. But when Franklin and Bear knock on his front door he yells at them saying “Go Away It’s Not Even February The Second!” But Franklin tells him that his baseball landed in his backyard and Mr. Groundhog apologizes for the misunderstanding but Bear asks him what does he think about the weather and Mr. Groundhog says that he doesn’t want to talk about it. Franklin and Bear get the baseball and they walk home. Back at home, Franklin tells his parents about Mr. Groundhog’s grouchy mood Mrs. Turtle is surprised and says that he’s usually very friendly but Franklin tells parents what Mr. Groundhog said and Mr. Turtle says that February Second is Groundhog Day and says that the pressure must make him a little bit edgy. Franklin says steer clear of Mr. Groundhog until after February the Second. The next day when Franklin is taking a walk downtown he accidentally bumps into Mr. Groundhog in “disguise“ but when Franklin says his name outloud everyone in town asks him to either have winter stay another six more weeks or have spring come early. But he tells everyone to leave him alone but while he’s walking home, Franklin notices that he his hot cocoa mix fell out of his shopping bag and has no choice but to go to his house and give back his hot cocoa mix. Franklin knocks on his door but Mr. Groundhog yells saying “I thought I said Go Away!” Franklin was just about to leave it on his front step but feeling guilty, Mr. Groundhog decided to let Franklin in his house and make him some hot cocoa to apologize for being such a grouch. Mr. Groundhog shows Franklin his bug collection and tells them that every bug has its own way of predicting the weather for example the beetle burns itself underground when there’s gonna be a heatwave and the caterpillar grows fur when it’s gonna be a bad winter. Mr. Groundhog says that he’s not looking forward to Groundhog Day on the following Saturday because everyone wants different weather. Mr. Groundhog tells Franklin that there‘s not gonna be a Groundhog Day and that he’s not coming out of his house. Groundhog Day is finally here and Mr. Groundhog hears a knock at his door and find the whole town at his house. Franklin explains to Mr. Groundhog that when he heard that he wasn’t coming out of his house, Franklin tells his parents and they told the neighbors and soon everyone in town was coming over to spend the day with him. Franklin sees his shadow and asks Mr. Groundhog what it meant and he said that a good friend should come in and join the party. Everyone says Happy Groundhog Day and enjoys the day. Category:Characters